The Beginning
by Stranded4ever
Summary: It's the year 1987, the pizzeria chain tries to reclaim their fame. Even going so far as to deny any affiliation with the murders that plagues it. In the day the kids are happy to be with their 'old friends' again. But during the night the animatronics begin to wander, and a killer is on the prowl. But love is in the air as Foxy falls in love with a robotic fox that cannot feel.


The Beginning Chapter 1 05/26/2015

There was once a place where children would come to play games, eat pizza and sing along to tunes sung by the Animatronic band consisting of Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny and Foxy the Pirate Fox. The place was called Freddy Fazbears Pizza, their rivals such as Chuck E' Cheese and Pizza Hut would be sick to their stomach at the sheer mention of its name and the press would come around occasionally and give them a good name, increasing their value. It was successful, so successful in fact that it seemed that they could never come down from the ladder of fame and fortune. But then something happened that would change the history of this fun time tyrant, something that would make the ladder fall over and break for the company. The murders, 5 children went missing on the scene, their bodies were never discovered. That would be enough to make your skin crawl. But it wasn't all that bad actually, as we never had to deal with bullying and school work! But… we were scrapped and thrown away for the sake of "Kid Friendly" animatronics. When I say "Kid Friendly" I mean Toy Chica looks like a whore Toy Bonnie looks like a cross dresser, Toy Freddy looks like a bouncer and Toy Foxy… poor fox… she looks like scrap metal.

Andy way, I'm getting side tracked *coughs* This is the story of a sentient, possessed pirate fox finding love in the most unlikely of circumstances. With a robot who can't feel.

 **Freddy Fazbears Pizza,**

 **12:30pm, 11/3/87**

Foxy groaned in sheer boredom and a sharp feeling of pain. After all, the Parts and Services room is no 5 star hotel, he slumped up from the ground and supported himself with the wall as he stood up slowly so that he didn't hurt himself when he heard a raspy voice.

"Hey Max, what are you doing? Were not supposed to go move during the day."

"Ben, Incase you haven't noticed, its dark out, all the lights are off. It's about 12 or something like that" Foxy stated.

"Just call me Freddy, Max. I don't like to be called by my real name" said Freddy.

"Why not Ben? Don't you like it" Foxy smirked

"Don't call me that!"

"Ben, ben, ben, benny ben! Ha, ha, ha" Foxy began laughing hysterically

"Stop acting like a five year old max!" Freddy said sternly

"Okay, okay I'll stop"

"So what are you doing up anyway?" Freddy asked "Its way passed our bed time"

"Were not alive anymore Freddy" Foxy looked down sadly "I'm just going to get some fresh air and clear my mind"

"Oh, okay, just get back before 6am" Freddy attempted to look at Maxes face "Are you oka-"

"I'm Fine.. Ill be back before sunrise"

Max then walked out of the parts and services, a bit shaken **(But not stirred :3)** and looked around the building; searching for any points of interest that would supply as a bit of a distraction to free him from his perpetual boredom. When he came across a strange figure, almost like a child. He approached the figure, putting on his best pirate accent and said.

"Yar, Little lad, ye'r not supposed to be at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria aftr' hours"

The moonlight shone on the figure and it could be seen clear as day that it was just a robot that looked like a kid.

"Hello sir, you look funny"

Foxy was caught off guard at this, and jumped so high that you could swear that he had just touched the ceiling. Regaining his composure, he sternly asked the boy

"Who are you?"

"My name is Balloon Boy, what's yours?"

"My name is Foxy, I am the greatest pirate that ever sailed the seven seas!" Max shouted.

"Well Mr. Foxy, would you like a balloon?" Balloon Boy nudged over to Foxy, obviously wanting him to say yes. Foxy, noticing this, decided to just take one to please the little animatronic. After all he should know better than anyone that if you deny a child of what they want, animatronic or not, they will throw a fit.

"Fine" Foxy said, rolling his eyes "I'll take one" as he reached out to the little boy for a balloon. As expected, the boy grinned with glee and promptly passed him a red and yellow balloon. **(So…Many…Balloons!)**

"Thank youBalloon Boy" Foxy grinned Balloon Boy looked up at Foxy, still smiling and soon realized that he looked kind of scary

"Yo-u c-can cal-l m-m-e BB I-if y-y-y-ou wa-nt you kn-ow" Balloon Boy twirled his fingers nervously.

"What's wrong?" Foxy asked

"Its j-just th-that y-y-y-our pret-ty scary looking" BB said, trying to avoid eye contact with his new found friend.

"Oh. Well over years of being left to rot, I don't blame you for being scared of me, after all, it is a natural emotion."

"Ok! BB was a bit too happy now to be normal "Do you still want to play a game Mr. Foxy?"

"Okay. What game is this exactly?" Foxy asked

"Its called capture the night guard!" BB was now smiling from ear to ear.

"So, I'm guessing it's a lot like capture the flag?" Foxy asked, with confusion in every word.

"Yep! Except for the fact that it's 7/1-" BB was interrupted by the booming voice of Foxy screaming

"WAIT, THERE ARE MORE?!" Foxy screeched so loud that it could even be heard by Beethoven.

"Well of course there are more, I'm not the only one entertaining children around here. There's Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, me and the Marionette" Foxy cringed at these names, knowing that he was not referring to his friends, but rather about their replacements.

"Mr. Foxy, are you okay? You look angry, did I say something wrong?" Trying not to burst in anger, Foxy calmed himself down and said to BB.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that those names used to belong to my friends" BB was confused at this and asked him

"There are more of you? I thought there were only 7 of us, including you."

"Yeah, there are more of us, but I don't think that they would like to see you right now. We did just get replaced a few weeks ago" BB looked down in sadness and whispered

"Ok Mr. Foxy"

"You can just call me Foxy, ok?"

"OK!" BB boomed, startling Foxy again.

"Sooooo, do you want to pway?" It was like BB wasn't even trying to ask a question, with him acting like a 5 year old looking at foxy with a puppy face expression.

"Pweeeeeeze" Foxy sighed at this, rolling his eyes one last time and said with a defeated tone

"Okay, you got me, I'll play" BB grinned at this and jumped with joy as he grabbed Foxy's hand and raced down the halls, dragging Foxy across the ground. As you could imagine, Foxy was completely terrified. He tried to pry himself free from BB's strong grip, but to no avail.

"BB, slow down! My servos can't go at this pace! They'll lock up!" BB heard this and finally stopped to a screeching halt, accidentally letting go of the pirate. Sending him flying down the hall and into the male bathroom. Foxy groaned in pain and crawled back out of the bathroom, hoping that he was still completely intact.

"I'm so-sorry cap-tain" BB shouted "I-i l-ost m-my g-g-g-grip"

"Its fine, I'm ok" Foxy slurred "Lets just…get the nightgua…" Foxy fell down with a thud, passing out with his butt sticking out in the air. BB couldn't help it, he laughed at his friend's current predicament and was practically rolling over in laughter.

 **Freddy Fazbears Pizza,**

 **2:16am, 11/3/87**

Toy Bonnie walked around the Party Rooms aimlessly, passing through rows and rows of tables set up for birthday celebrations and the sort. When he finally decided to exit the hallway leading to the security guard. He walked up the hall, pondering if there were any more than just Him, Freddy, Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy and that creepy-as-hell Puppet. When he finally entered the Main Hall, he noticed a strange door flung open. Naturally out of curiosity he went to look inside the weird room. When he got inside though. He saw a purple bunny with no face and arm, a chicken with no hands and a broken jaw and an unmistakable brown mascot on the ground, covered with rips and holes. A little creped out, he decided to check the suits with his facial recognition software. Because… well, there **were** missing children on the loose and you could never be too careful.

*Silent Scan* it made the usual sound but what he discovered was more horrifying then just any missing children. There were dead children inside the suit, three of them to be exact. Bonnie covered his mouth, fighting back the urge to vomit right then and there. But, due to his programming, he refused to believe that the children were dead. He slowly walked towards his predecessors body, each step filled with dread and worry.

*step, step* he continued walking towards it until he was just a foot away from the suit.

"Ch-ch-child?" Bonnie began to panic, trying to cope with his new found discovery when suddenly. The suits eyes began to flicker red.

 **Audio log no. 1**

 **Hello! Uh. Hello, hello! Um well that was the first chapter of my new Fanfic, The Beginning. I hope that you enjoyed it so far, and please leave a review to tell me what you think. Well, uh, gotta go! I'll see you real soon!**

 **End of chapter 1.**


End file.
